Obsession
by TheSilentThief
Summary: Oneshot drabble Bakura's finally killed the Pharaoh. So, why isn't he happy? Darkshipping


Hello again…I've had a strangely OOC urge to write a Darkshipping (BakuraxAtemu) one-shot lately, and so this short, drabble fic was born. Hope you like.

Warnings: shonen-ai, OOC-ness (because we all know there is no way in hell darkshipping could be canon), shortness

Note: The cruel Yami that Bakura is talking about is the one from season one. AKA manga volumes 1-7.

Disclaimer: All I own is a timeless obsession. Bite me.

He's dead. I finally killed him. Taken revenge for the slaughtering of my village, my family. They said I couldn't do it you know. That you'd defeat me, and banish me to the depths of hell. I wonder what they'd say now, with me standing over your lifeless corpse? Even after I dispose of the body, the blood on my fingers will be proof enough.

Nothing's in my way now. Between me and the sennen items. Your hikari poses no threat. He ceased to function at the sight of your blood, deteriorating into a mass of sobs, crying your name. How pitiful. Without his great protector, look what he becomes.

But why? Why do I feel strangely empty inside? The grudge, the obsession I harbored for centuries is gone, and its left an emptiness. You're still on my mind. Those tri-colored locks are burned into my mind. I see your smirk, the glowing eye on your forehead from the games I had fought against you and lost. I shake my head. The images. The won't leave me alone!

I collapse, holding my head in my hands. The blood is matting my hair. Why won't you leave me alone? What the hell do I have to do to get you out of my thoughts? Killing you should have done away with them. WHY?

Your smirk.

Your laughter.

Your anger.

Your face.

Every detail of your every action. Playing over and over again in my tormented mind, not knowing why. My obsession. My obsession which became so much more in the brooding darkness of the ring, seeing the scene of the massacre again and again. What was a burning hatred became an almost possessiveness. I had to kill you. Not Kaiba. Not Malik. Your death was mine to control. Mine!

This combined with a growing fascination. I hated you. I had to know everything about you. So many nights in Egypt spent outside the palace windows, watching you. Slipping hurriedly into shadow when you looked out. Being found out was certain death. And my revenge wasn't complete.

You were so much more relaxed in the present. It made you careless. Your hikari's adoring love, it softened you. You were twisted once. Just as much as me. You enjoyed the suffering your punishment games inflicted. Just like me. What was the point in becoming so 'just'?

It killed you in the end you know. All I had to do was slip in through the window. Where were your watchful eyes then Pharaoh? And your eyes. You even allowed them to look frightened for a split second. You drove me over the edge faster. The Pharaoh I knew had no fear. It's his fault you died. That I killed you so easily. His fault. Love made you soft, Pharaoh.

Love is beneath me. I don't understand it. I have only my hatred, my obsession. Mine to possess. Mine to own. Mine to kill. Mine.

I sit for a long time, fighting the waves of images, the thoughts. Listening to the sound of horrified sobs. I won't even give you someone to suffer with Pharaoh. Your hikari will live out his life. I'll make sure of it. Suffer. He can't ease your pain. I won't let him. Because your fate is mine to command.

I want to be free of you. But at he same time….I have to know everything. I have to be master of your fate. I can't let it go, or it will chip away at my mind, already so cracked and fragile. If it shattered into a thousand pieces, it would be your fault. All of this is your fault. If not for you, my insanity would leave me, my family wouldn't be gone. And yet…if not for you the world could not be mine. So easy and ripe for the taking. If not for you, I wouldn't have spent three thousand years in darkness. But I wouldn't have gained so much power either. Contradictions at every turn. I hate you, you're mine. I'll kill you, I have to have you in my life. Is it ever to end?

The crying has stopped now. He's staring at the wall, with dull and lifeless eyes. And he'd begging me. Kill him too. But I won't. Because you're mine. My obsession.


End file.
